A Wolf's Love
by KawaiixHyuugaxHinata
Summary: Tired of always being compared by InuYasha to Kikyou, Kagome takes Kouga up on his offer one day when he shows up. KouKag MirSan InuKik More Kouga and Kagome to come now for readers nn
1. Default Chapter

A Wolf's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the great Takashi-sensei does.

I do however own the beautiful ideas I come up with. he he. (I know it sounds so dumb)

Well here's my first Kou/Kag fic! hope you likies! tee hee!

Authoress's POV

Kagome threw her leg over the side of the Bone Eaters Well then, commenced with a small oof in shoving her backpack over the side as well.

"I hope InuYasha's not too made about me being a day late." she said aloud while hopping onto her bike.

"I mean he's not the type to worry over something so small is he?" she said with a small sweatdrop at her

temple. "Then again.." she let out an exasperated sigh as she started to near the village where Kaede lived.

"What in the hell took you wench?!" Kagome looked up suddenly to see a somewhat irritated hanyou staring straight into her tawny eyes with his own golden ones. "Oh hi InuYasha." was her only

response. "Oh hi?! is that all you have to say after being a day late?!" he growled, pratically seething.

"Kikyou never would've been late.." he said lightly under his breath, but she heard and, she

stared up at him with tears beginning to form in the eyes that he normally loved to gaze into.

"K-kagome I didn't mean it." he said as he first noticed this, but she had turned her gaze away from him. "InuYasha?" she said and, paused in a curt tone. "Osuwari!" she then, watched as InuYasha came crashing to the ground from the tree. "I said I was sorry!" InuYasha called after her as she was running back towards the well.

"I don't care!" she retaliated with a certain fire in her eyes. "Kagome wait!" he called after her as she was coming back to grab her things she had left in the blaze of anger he had caused. Suddenly InuYasha's expression changed directly on his features like he caught a whiff of something he especially

despised. "Oh great..it's him." InuYasha said then, crossed his arms. "Who?" Kagome had somehow forgotten her anger temporarily and was curious. "Your wolf boy.." InuYasha replied with a smart crack.

"My wolf boy?!" Kagome said angrily and, glared straight at InuYasha, just as a cyclone was

heading their way. "Yo! Kagome-chan!" Kouga said emerging from the funnel of dust and, small pebbles.

"Kouga can't you ever slow down?" two other ookami-youkai said as they rounded the bend of a tree. "Ginta, Hakkaku? I thought you were still back at the cave." Kouga replied with a smirk.

"Listen here mangy ookami go on home! Kagome isn't your mate!" InuYasha let out a raffish growl while clenching his fists at his sides. "Shut up Inu breath!" Kouga glared at InuYasha while approaching Kagome.

"Kagome I have missed you." Kouga says while taking up Kagome's hands in his own. "Has mutt been treating you right?" he continued interrogating her with a slick smile.

"I'm fine Kouga-kun." Kagome replied with an awkward smile. "Kouga I said to take your ookami-youkai ass back home!" InuYasha yelled jumping nearly between them. "And leave Kagome with a mutt like you?!" Kouga let out a growl. "She's just fine with me!" InuYasha growled. "Oh? is that so? then why did one of my ookami youkozru come and tell me Kagome was crying?" Kouga glared at InuYasha with pure

hatred. "Kouga-kun! I'm fine." Kagome said with a smile. "InuYasha just said something about Kikyou..is all." Kagome declared then, turned her gaze to the ground.

"That so?" Kouga said and, was absolutely repulsed at the thought of how anyone could choose anyone over his Kagome. "Yeah.." Kagome replied with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Kikyou is broken claypot if you ask me.." Kouga said directly while looking straight at the hanyou, who had once been so in love with the priestess. "Don't you dare talk about Kikyou!" InuYasha growled and, went to place his grip on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "Why shouldn't I?! Kikyou clouds the beauty of Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed causing Kagome to blush. "Kouga-kun.." Kagome said quietly. "Kikyou..you didn't know her!" InuYasha let out a maliscious growl and, withdrew his sword from it's scabbard then, charged at Kouga. "Osuwari!" Kagome called out and, caused InuYasha to plummet to the ground with a loud crash. "See?! that's what I mean't

earlier wench your nothing like Kikyou! for one Kikyou wouldn't defend a flea-bitten ookami-youkai!" InuYasha said with a glare at Kagome. "If that's how you feel than how about I just leave?!" Kagome said with tears streaming down her cheeks causing InuYasha to be taken aback as he usually is. "Kagome..I.."

InuYasha began but, couldn't continue because he was elbowed in the back of the head by Kouga.

Wandering over to Kagome after he made sure InuYasha was unconscious, Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome in a deep sensual embrace. "Kagome..why do you put up with him?" Kouga said with a

frown as Kagome just rested her head on his shoulder and, let the rest of the remaining tears fall.

"I guess it's because I'm stupid.." Kagome said with a sigh, while enjoying the embrace coming

from the Ookami-youkai prince. "Your not stupid!" Kouga says deepening the embrace and, causing a light

blush to show on Kagome's cheeks. "Kouga-kun I'm tired of hearing InuYasha compare me to Kikyou.." Kagome let out a small sigh. "Than come with me! I promise you won't be compared to anyone!" Kouga declared with a sweet tone. "I don't know..about how long?" Kagome said with a smile. "As long as you want!" Kouga says returning a warm smile in response. "Than it's a deal." Kagome said happily with a small giggle. 'Wow this is the first time I've actually heard her laugh." Kouga thought with a smile. 'It sends a feeling through me being near her, that I just can't explain.'

"We hate to break up your little moment Master Kouga." Ginta said with a hint of fear in his voice

while approaching. "But we have the matter of finding those herbs for koookami." Ginta continued.

"Oh?! are they okay?!" Kagome says getting to her feet in a rush, much to Kouga's dismay. "They have come down with a bit of a cold." Hakkaku piped in. "Yes and, our oldest tribe member sent us out to gather herbs so he could brew a remedy." Ginta continued with the utmost authority of someone who had a job to do. "However one of our fellow ookami, Toboe saw you crying and Master Kouga insisted on coming to investigate." Hakkaku said with a toothy smile, which caused Kouga to blush a bit at this explaination.

"I can help you find the herbs!" Kagome exclaimed happily while grabbing her quiver of arrows and, bow.

"Really? if it's not too much trouble I mean." Ginta said with a smile. "Not at all! I'm a miko afterall!"

Kagome announced with a bright smile. "Alright than, we should be on our way then." Kouga says grabbing Kagome by the waist and, taking off before she could protest. "Always the hard way for us.." Ginta and, Hakkaku say in unision and, bound after the Ookami-youkai prince.

Ten Minutes Or So Later..(For Kouga that is.. )

"They still aren't here.." Kouga says while turning to look behind at the cloud of dust that, still remains.

"We can wait for them." Kagome says with a smile while walking over to a tree and, taking a seat

underneath it. "I like the way you think." Kouga says while flopping beside her.

"By the way Kouga, I was wanting to thank you for earlier." Kagome says with a smile. "Earlier? you mean me knocking out mutt and, carrying off?" he replies with a smile. "No I mean about how you said Kikyou overshadows me." Kagome says setting Kouga's mind on track. "Well the claypot does.." Kouga says with a smirk. "Your alot more beautiful and, you shouldn't be ignored due to her." he continues with a warm smile. "Kouga-kun.." Kagome blushes then, looks away.

"Finally made it.." Ginta says while collapsing in a spring while trying to catch his breath.

"Kouga slow down next time were yelling huh?" Hakkaku says panting.

"I didn't hear you." Kouga says with a blink, which causes Hakkaku to fall down anime style.

"Maybe we should rest Kouga-kun." Kagome says testing her idea to the Ookami-youkai prince. "Sounds like a plan." he replies with a yawn then, closes his eyes.

"Sister Kagome-sama he really does love you." Ginta looks at Kouga with a smile then, to Kagome with the same smile. 'I know.' Kagome muses to herself silently while watching Kouga sleep.

I'm going to leave off here for now, so if you want to see a second chapter to this then, you better review.

(I POST ANYHOW! DON'T MAKE A DIFF! TEE HEE!)

Sayounara for now!

hanyou: half-demon

ookami:wolf

youkai: demon.

(That's just the japanese I used in the story for people who didn't know.)


	2. Heartbroken Kikyou, Kawaii Kouga, A Bit ...

**Disclaimer:** First and, formost of all I do not own InuYasha the great Takashi-sensei does, I do however

own the great ideas I come up with for the ficcie's you guys seem to love so much tee hee!

Oh well shall we se how a certain stubborn hanyou is doing? (like the Koug/Kag fans really care :P lol)

**A Wolf's Love**

**Heartbroken Kikyou, Kawaii Kouga, And A Bit Of Mir/San**

"I woke up to find Kagome gone after that disgusting ookami had knocked me senseless while I wasn't looking! To beat it all he has the damn nerve to say that about Kikyou.." InuYasha sat up under the very

tree from which he had been lying in earlier and, had made that hurtful comparison of Kagome to Kikyou.

"Why did I do that?" he said looking to the sky which now shone a twilight purple. "Do what?"

Kikyou said suddenly emerging from bushes with a slight rustling sound. "K-kikyou.." InuYasha gazed at

his past love dumbfounded. "Well InuYasha surprised?" she replied at his expression with a smirk.

"Kikyou what are doing here?" InuYasha continued approaching her slowly. "Well I came to warn

you InuYasha, of Naraku's latest incarnation, Aishiishimirou; he has an exceptional amount of power." Kikyou said seating herself down underneath a sakura tree with her bow at her hip. "Aishiimirou?" InuYasha stared at Kikyou's eyes that matched Kagome's tenfold. "Hai," she said while putting a hand to InuYasha's face. "I am not yet completely sure of his powers." she continued while gazing into his golden eyes.

Meanwhile with a certain Ookami-youkai prince and, Mirai Miko...

"Hmmm? he sleeps so soundly." Kagome said turning to Ginta. "Hai, Master Kouga does, Sister Kagome-sama." Ginta replied with a smile that was so wide it was close to a smirk. "Probably couldn't wake him up even if you mentioned: JEWEL SHARDS!!!" Hakkaku yelled then, burst into rackets of laughter after

seeing the Ookami-youkai prince sit bolt straight in an instant. "Where?!" Kouga yelled and, looked around in a drowsy manner only to see Hakkaku, Ginta, and, Kagome trying not to laugh out loud. "What?" Kouga asked in an awkward daze. "Nothing." Kagome said innocently then, smiled.

"Well anyways we've rested long enough we need to find those herbs." Kouga said while

stretching his arms behind his head then, letting out a big yawn which caused Kagome to giggle a bit.

"What's So funny?" Kouga said with a slight smirk while looking towards the young miko. "It's just well," Kagome struggled to find the words. "It sounded so kawaii." she continued and, this caused Ginta and Hakkaku to fall to the ground anime style. "Kawaii?" Kouga mused then, blinked. "Yeah." Kagome smiled in return. "Kagome?," Kouga said clasping her hands in his. "That's the first time anyone has ever really said something like that." he smiled warmly then, helped her up. "Arigatou Kouga-kun."

Kagome said in thanks.

With that the three treaded off into forest in search of the herbs for the cure, Kagome by Kouga, and Ginta and Hakkaku in the back telling some odd jokes once in awhile as they were looking for the area the eldest ookami-youkai had led to inform them about.

Meanwhile with a certain Houshi and Taijiya and our all time fave kitsune...

"How many times do I have to tell you.." Sango said advancing on Miroku, the Hiraikotsu held above head in a position that proclaimed that she was ready to strike anytime. "Tell me what my dear Sango?" Miroku smiled while yet still having fear showing through on his face. "To keep your hands to yourself!!" Sango yelled then, brought the large weapon down on the houshi's head in storm of rage that caused the nearby

kitsune to wince. "That should teach you.." Sango said looking down at the unconscious Miroku then, sat down, sitting her Hiraikotsu near her right hip only to begin to feel a hand to caress her lower backside which caused her twitch and, take up her weapon again and hit the Houshi again. "Don't try this taijiya!" Sango growled with a heavy blush on her face then, walked over to Shippou and sat down next to him.

"I'm worried about Kagome and InuYasha." the small kitsune piped up, pausing from eating the

chocolate he had grown to love from his adoptive okaasan. "I agree, Kagome-chan should've been back by

now." Sango said adverting her gaze towards the floor of the hut. "Probably InuYasha's fault." Shippou said

pouting his lip in his usual childish manner then, crossed his arms. "Or perhaps he's still at the well waiting for Kagome-sama to return to era." Miroku said sitting up while rubbing the bump on his head that the taijiya's weapon had formed. "You could be right that Houshi-sama." Sango said turning her gaze upwards from the floor.

"InuYasha has been upsetting Kagome-chan more and more lately." Shippou declared with a small sigh before looking up to the ceiling of the hut. "She's also been running back to her era more commonly since we came upon Kouga." Miroku enquired while getting up from his indian sitting style position on the floor, and goes to the door gazing out curiously. "InuYasha has yet to realize that she isn't Kikyou." Miroku continued with a sigh, as Sango came with the small kitsune on her shoulders, up behind him.

Meanwhile with InuYasha and Kikyou...

"Aishiioumaru?" InuYasha looked into Kikyou's eyes that so much resembled Kagome's. "Hai, InuYasha." Kikyou replied turning her gaze from the hanyou she still loved so much, knowing in her heart that had come to be made from clay and bone, that he secretly loved her reincarnation. "Kikyou what's wrong?"

InuYasha said turning his amber gaze onto the deceased miko. "Nothing InuYasha.." Kikyou said simply

feeling the heat of his gaze on herself. "Oh and InuYasha?" Kikyou questioned while touching InuYasha's

face softly with one of her hands that felt as if they were made from ice themselves. "Yes Kikyou?" InuYasha jumped at her touch and he saw the pain this caused in Kikyou's eyes. "InuYasha.." Kikyou said quietly then, lightly planted her lips on his joining them in a kiss. "Please take care.." she continued picking up her bow and, walking back into the bushes from whence she had came.

"K-Kikyou.." InuYasha mused into the sudden aloneness as Kikyou walked away into the peaceful night her soul catchers following close behind.

Kikyou's thoughts..

'I can't tell him the truth.. I can't bring myself.. it hurts too much to do so..' Kikyou's thoughts raced as she crossed into the small stream that was in the sakura forest. 'If something should happen to him.. I will never forgive myself.' Kikyou stared at her own reflection and, noticed the few tears that were slowly starting to fall. "If I am but of clay and grave bone..," Kikyou stood still in the water then, slowly raised her hands.

"Than why do I still have the emotions I felt as the living?" Kikyou looked into the sky with a sorrowful

expression on her features. 'InuYasha even jumped from my mere touch.." Kikyou said bringing her gaze back down, and continuing on her trek through the forest.

I'm gonna stop right there for now.. I'm really sorry to the Koug/Kag fan's but hey I had to give the Mir/San, and Inu/Kik fans theirs too. tee hee hee!

this is to all my wonderful reviewers I love you all!

Seeshomarulovesme: I will have it up as soon as possible.

Desenya: Oh thanks for the great compliment! and I will update no matter what!!

Shinobi-chan: Love the name by the way! and I used the sama with Kagome's name as in honorifics Ginta and Hakkaku see Kagome as Kouga's mate already, and sama is close to leader or lord, so I decided to use that.

Earth-Goddess: I'm glad you love it!

Koriina: I agree it is a very kawaii fic! and I will post new chappies!

Sorceror Of Darkness: I'm glad you like it! cause I like yours!

Ashieyu Karuro: I agree Kagome-chan shouldn't be compared to a claypot.. sorry Kikyou fans.. hehehe..

RubiBlonde: I loooooove Kouga-kun too! but InuYasha is second for me.

Black-rose23: Don't you worry I will update anyways!!

Vivid Aura: Yes it was sweet wasn't it? tee hee!

Reign-Of-Dreams: I am a Kouga fan too! and I am glad you luffed my story.

Katsparrow: I'm glad you liked my fic, I will be sure to right more.

InvaderIris: Well.. since you said please.. jk lol I update anyways.

Mahanino: Glad ya think so!

Blaze0017: Wow! I wrote a story with a Kagome in it that even a Kagome hater enjoyed.. I feel special.

Japanese vocab!:

ookami: wolf

hai: yes

youkai: demon

mirai: future

miko: priestess, shrine maiden

kawaii: cute

arigatou: thanks

houshi: Bhuddist Priest

Taijiya: Demon slayer, exterminator

kitsune: fox

Don't forget to review!!!!! hehehe!


	3. An Ookami's First Kiss? Miroku's Mistake...

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, I do however own my great ideas that I entertain my loyal fans with. Tee hee! Oh Well hope you had a great Labor Day! Enjoy this chapter! I have decided to add some Ship/Sou to it too btw as well as the classic Seesh/Rin! without further ado is the latest enstallment to the fic!**

**A Wolf's Love**

**Chapter 3:**

**An Ookami's First Kiss?, Miroku's Mistake, Shippou's Visitor?**

**Kouga sat on the grass with Kagome by his side, his senses enticed to no end by her scents. He didn't want this moment to end ever and, oh how he wished she would remain by his side instead of returning to the hanyou who didn't know what he had. She was staring up at the sky obviously taking in the beautiful azure**

**color that reminded her so much of Kouga's eyes that she got lost in some times. "Kagome?" Kouga brought her out of her sky gazing causing her to turn to him with a surprised smile. "Hmm? what is it Kouga-kun?" Kagome replied sweetly while gazing into his cerulean orbs. "Kagome? why do you put up**

**with InuYasha and his belittlment of you?" Kouga looked at her with seriousness.**

**"It's just..I always thought I was in love with InuYasha but I can't be with him because he won't let**

**go of a memory that is now still roaming the earth in a borrowed body.." Kagome looked away from Kouga and back towards the azure sky once again to hide the beginning tears that were forming at her own words. "Kagome-chan I know your crying.. onegai don't shed tears over a fool." Kouga said placing a warm hand on Kagome's right shoulder causing her to gasp in surprise then, do the unexpected. Wrap her arms around him. "Arigautou Kouga-kun." Kagome said with a smile before brushing her lips softly against his. "K-Kagome..," Kouga stuttered while wearing a blush. "You kissed me." "I've realized I should let go." Kagome declared with a smile as her chocolate orbs shined with realization of who truly loved and wanted to be with her. "K-Kagome that was my first kiss.." Kouga continued while looking into her eyes**

**of chocolate while wearing a crimson blush on his cheeks. "Kouga-kun your kidding me?" Kagome said**

**with a playful giggle. "No I'm not..what about you?" at this question Kagome grew a light tinted scarlet.**

**"It was mine as well.." Kagome said looking away, only causing Kouga to smile. "I'm glad." Kouga declared while leading Kagome over to a rock to watch the sunset.**

**Meanwhile in Kaede's Village...**

**"What do you mean your innocent?!" Sango yelled while raising Hiraikoutsu over a terrified houshi yet**

**again. "You were watching me bathe in the hotsprings! don't lie!" Sango continued while bringing down **

**the Hiraikoutsu missing Miroku, only because he was running out the shoji of the hut. "Sango-chan you have to understand that I couldn't resist!" Miroku said slyly while turning his head behind to see a fuming**

**taijiya running after him with a giant boomerang. "That doesn't give you a right you hentai!" Sango threw **

**Hiraikoutsu immediately knocking down the tree Miroku stood next to. "I'm sorry!" Miroku pleaded while running deeper into the forest whilst Sango collected her Hiraikoutsu. "Your gonna be sorry!" **

**Sango yelled while running only to entangle her foot in a gnarled tree root and, fall flat to the ground in**

**agony. "Ahhhh! my ankle.." Sango cried out while lying sprawled eagle style on the forest floor.**

**"Sango?!" Miroku said with a yell while landing from a tree he was hiding in. "Are you okay?!"**

**"Do I look okay to you?!" Sango said with a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sango," Miroku turned his tone to absolute seriousness. "Let me see." Looking at him for a few seconds thinking of her **

**options, Sango finally rolled up the bottom leg part of catsuit that she uses when slaying. "Sango.. it's sprained pretty badly." Miroku declared upon first observation, noticing the beginning purpleness around the ankle which indicated swelling. "I'll have to carry you back to Kaede's.." Miroku said with a sigh while picking Sango up bridal style, as she held her Hiraikoutsu, as well as a deep scarlet hint on her face.**

**"Miroku-sama..that's not nescessary I can walk.." Sango tried to argue while fighting to get down to the ground. "Sango! that's not happening!" Miroku said looking at her with a stern look on his face that just caused her to burst out laughing. "Miroku..you look too serious right now!" Sango said in**

**between fits of giggles. "Very well than my darling Sango.." Miroku replied with a chuckle of his own**

**which earned him a fwap to the head. "OWW! Sango! I'm helping you remember?!" Miroku cried out while heading back from the way the had came.**

**Meanwhile In Kaede's Village...**

**"Miroku never knows when to give does he Kirara?" Shippou asked the chibi form of the nekomata while sitting on the fence post licking the lollipop Kagome had given him, and which he had been saving.**

**Suddenly the sky grew dark and, rain clouds appeared. "Hmm?" Shippou asked musing to himself as Kirara just acknowledged him with a mewl. "Shippou!" a voice belonging to a dark figure riding on one of**

**the rain clouds yelled. "I have come to continue our duel!" at hearing this Shippou just looked at the sky like it was insane. "You've got to be kidding me?" Shippou let out a sigh.**

**I'm gonna stop off from there lol who do you think Shippou's visitor is? and what will become of Miroku and Sango? as well as Kougome lol find out in Chapter 4 of A Wolf's Love.**

**Kouga: bout time you updated..**

**everyone and readers: yeah! update for now on! on each story you write!**

**Me: ..... okay**


	4. Shippou's Visitor States Their Case Taki...

**A Wolf's Love:**

**Chapter 4:**

**Shippou's Visitor States Their Case; Taking Care Of Sango; InuYasha's Reaction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha I do however own the ideas that I come up with, and I am so happy that people like my story so much! nn hope you enjoy the chapter! if you have any questions or just wanna say stuff feel free to e-mail at **

**Precap:**

"Shippou!" a voice belonging to a dark figure riding on one of

the rain clouds yelled. "I have come to continue our duel!" at hearing this Shippou just looked at the sky like it was insane. "You've got to be kidding me?" Shippou let out a sigh.

**Present:**

"Hahaha! Shippou I will take great pleasure in defeating you!" The dark figure leaped off the cloud after it

hovered closely to the form of the shadowed earth. "Souten-chan..?" Shippou stared blankly at the petite form of thunder youkai who now stood before him. "Who else would she be?!" Koyru butted in rudely flipping Shippou in the head sharply. "Oww! hey lizard cut that out!" Shippou let out a small growl then, leaped down from the fences post and walked into Kaede's hut. "Where do you think your going coward?!" Souten countered in front of him with a glare. "Souten-chan..GO HOME! I won." Shippou stated obvious and nonchalantly while crossing his arms in a all to InuYasha like style.

"You didn't win! you high-tailed it after your friends collected you!" Souten stood in Shippou's face by bending down to his level. "I gave you the crayons so quit complaining and be a good little girl like Hiten and Manten would have wanted you to be." Shippou argued while leaning his head against the wall of

Kaede's hut. "But..I want a rematch!" Souten yelled while showing that pout that would surely lead to an all out temper tamptrum. "Too bad!" Shippou declared while trying to tune her childish antics out.

"Fine I won't fight you! but I'm not going back to the Raikekyouji Valley either!" Souten said with a smirk. "I'm going to tag-along with you and your friends." Souten said with a smile. "No way!" Shippou yelled while glaring at the taller female youkai. "Too bad I'm staying you can't make me leave!" Souten said while sticking her tounge out. 'I can't really tell him why I'm here..' Souten blushed inwardly at the musing of their last meeting.

**Flashback..**

Kagome: A girl that's even cuter! ::says while nuzzling Souten::

Shippou: ::Looking shocked and dissapointed:: A girl?! she's a girl?!

InuYasha-Tachi: ::Looking at Shippou::

Shippou: ::Suddenly showing a mature expression, he throws Souten the crayons they had been dueling over:: Here, you be a good girl and behave.

Souten: ::Looks at Shippou with a light blush on her cheeks, as he walks away::

**Later On That Same Day..**

Souten was laying in the grass and, admiring the newly finished work she had accomplished. She stared at

the portrait of what Shippou would probably come to look like in the future to come. She sat there for some

time just looking at it, dreaming of the future she might could have with that adult Shippou.

"I will wait for that day Shippou-chan." Souten said while gazing up into the clouds with a slight

smile on her childish features.

**End Flashback..**

"Souten? Go home!" Shippou yelled snapping Souten from her happy memory. "No!" Souten said while pulling down on the lower lid of her right eye and then, sticking her tounge out at Shippou. "Auggh! Miroku and Sango will make you go home and so will InuYasha!" Shippou said while turning to the opposite side to avoid her. "So I win for now?!" Souten piped through annoyingly. "Yes.." Shippou mumbled. "What was that I couldn't hear you!" Souten said while placing her hands on Shippou's shoulders. "I said yes!" Shippou yelled while plopping down into the floor right in the very spot from

when'st he stood.

"What's all this noise?" Miroku said while carefully carrying Sango into Kaede's hut. "Her!"

Shippou yelled while pointed his small finger at Souten. "Awww! a young lovers quarrel." Miroku said with a smirk. "Miroku?" Sango said suddenly in the houshi's arms bringing him back to the matter at hand. "Yes Sango-chan?" He asked while gazing into Sango's eyes of chocolate. "You can put me down now." Sango replied while trying but failing to all avail to hide the deep blush that was covering her cheeks. "Oh." Miroku said while setting Sango down on one of the futons near the wall much to his dissa-

pointment. 'And here I was hoping I could hold her like that forever.' Miroku thought to himself while letting out a sigh. "Something wrong Houshi-sama?" Sango asked while resting her head on the pillow like box and burrowing herself into the warmth of her kimono. AN: Sango uses her kimono as a blanket in the anime and manga to those of you haven't bothered to take notice. "Nothing at all Sango-chan." Miroku replied with a small smile which she returned. "Would you like anything? I mean seeing as how you can't move around much." Miroku said while sitting down on the floor of the hut near the futon, upon his knees. "Some green tea would be nice." Sango said while gazing into his eyes. 'Oh..I've never noticed but his eyes take my breath away with their violet's, blue's, and that lavender all mixed into a beautiful array.' Sango mused to herself which immediately led to the thought of Miroku kissing her after she had

perhaps become so entranced with those hypnotizing eyes, which in return led to her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Sango-chan are you okay?" Miroku asked. "I-I'm fine." Sango replied falsely while

turning to face the wall. "Well you look a little flushed so I'm going to make a mixture from some medicinal herbs just in case." Miroku declared while getting up and, walking to the shoji door of the hut.

"That sounds nice Houshi-sama." Sango said with a smile while watching his now retreating form exit the hut. 'What's wrong with me?' Sango questioned herself. 'What are these feelings I've been having lately?' Sango thought and, felt the blush return. "Sango-chan are you okay? your face is all flushed." Shippou asked while gazing at Sango with concern, his orbs of aquamarine shining.

"Yes Shippou-chan I'm fine." Sango replied while still wearing the blush but a smile as well. "I'm fine."

she continued again the smile getting brighter as the monk returned shortly.

**Meanwhile With A Certain Ookami-youkai prince and Mirai Miko..**

"Kagome.." InuYasha said while stepping from bushes shortly, he had picked up on her scent of sakura, sandalwood and roses and it had led him to a dispicable sight that his eyes had ever the oppurtunity to behold. "InuYasha?" Kagome questioned barely audible in a whisper after breaking from the kiss with Kouga that she had instilled. "Kagome.." InuYasha said once again, his eyes boring past her to his rival

who was wearing a smirk. "Mutt." Kouga said nonchalantly while approaching him. "Go back where you came from. She kissed me." Kouga said with a smirk. "I know that's what makes me so.." the Inu-hanyou

retaliated while lifting Kouga by his armor. His eyes now a deep emerald inside a crimson surrounding.

'InuYasha, he's gone full youkai!' Kagome thought to herself as tears now warmed her cheeks

"Never touch Kagome Ookami.." InuYasha growled out then, slashed Kouga across the chest after shoving him against a tree. "See?! this is why I can't let her be with you! you would hurt her!" Kouga spat

blood upon the ground then, dropkicked InuYasha and, advanced upon him connecting a bone shattering punch to his jaw. "Heh heh heh." Was InuYasha's only response as he glared towards Kagome. "You would be with this?!" he continued in a harsh growl. "I-InuYasha.." Kagome only replied while dropping to

her knees. "Your mine! and I'll be damned if a flea-bitten ookami is going to touch you." InuYasha spat out in a growl before kicking Kouga off him then, tearing into his already raw and bleeding flesh. "InuYasha.." Kagome said while getting up from her knees, her courage finally finding her again. "You feel you have room to ridicule me? when you run off with an abomination to creation itself!?" Kagome yelled out which caused InuYasha to lunge at her. "Kikyou is not an abomination!" InuYasha roars in a growl before slapping Kagome harshly across the face, leaving a slight trace of a claw mark with blood now trailing from it.

Kouga hearing this found a new strength grow within himself, he had always hear the elders speak of such

an occurence; a males strength increasing when they have to come to their mates defense. Hearing skin hit upon skin hit a lycan instinct off within prowess causing him to charge at InuYasha with his katana withdrew, stabbing him in the back and then commencing in retrieving his sword from it's now blood residency to it's previous scabbard. "Get off of her you bastard!" Kouga growled and then, kicked him off of Kagome. "InuYasha?! Osuwari!" Kagome yelled several times wanting to bring great pain to the hanyou. "Kagome? what happened?" InuYasha asked while rising his head from the dirt a few minutes later. "Why are you bleeding?!" he yelled in concern. "Kagome?! ansewer me!" he pleaded but all he recieved was a growl. "InuYasha stay the hell away from me.." Kagome declared seriously while running one finger over the claw mark that was now slowing in blood loss. "Why?!" InuYasha asked going to grab her hand. "I said to stay away from me!" Kagome yelled with tears in her eyes. "Kagome? please tell me I didn't do that to you.." InuYasha asked with sorrow shining through his eyes. "You did!" she yelled harshly. "And I am going back to my time!" she continued while gathering up her bag. "Farewell Kouga-kun." Kagome looked to him with a smile before turning to walk into the forest. "Hold it! where you go! I go Kagome-chan!" Kouga said catching up to Kagome as InuYasha let out a growl at the honorific of 'chan'. "Okay Kouga-kun." Kagome said with a half-smile. "Besides I need a way to the Bone-Eaters Well."

**I'm gonna stop right there! I would like to thank all my gracious viewers! and I will try to update two times more this week seeing as how I'm off for Fall Break lol**

**Sayounara, Sango no Kawaii Taijiya.**


	5. My Woman's Era, Awakening Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, I do however own my ideas for my stories, so please don't take em.. oh and enjoy! -**

**A Wolf's Love**

**Chapter: 5**

**My Women's Era, Awakening Sorrow**

**Picking Kagome up into his warm, safe, and muscular cradling arms Kouga leapt forth into the well and, into Kagome's era not knowing what lie ahead of him. However he was determined to protect her with his life, just as he had done not too long ago with InuYasha. "Kagome?," Kouga questioned her while looking into her chocolate orbs. "What's your era like?" He continued with a small smile that made Kagome melt inwardly. "You'll see Kouga-kun." **

**Kagome replied back with a smile. Before Kouga could ask anything else he was overtaken by the sensation of warmth and, floating. He looked around and saw the same beautiful colors that originated when Kagome shot her purity arrows. He was astounded to say the least.**

**He hardly even heard when Kagome told him that they had arrived in her era. He stood **

**up after his knees gently touched that of ground soil and, immediately leered up into the well-house's rafters with a curious look that made Kagome giggle and, come out of her daze. "What's so funny?" Kouga asked while staring at said Mirai miko. "Nothing..it's just you seem so kawaii right now." She continued with a giggle which made him blush a light carnation.**

**"Yeah..laugh at the guy who could've eaten you instead falling in love with you!" Kouga**

**said jokingly as leapt out of the well and, out into the sunshine noticing with his trademark sapphire orbs that Kagome was blushing the whole time from what he had said. "Oh no.." Kagome said with an exasperated look on her features as she saw her Ojii-san sweeping outside the doors steps as usual. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Kouga asked in concern, having had noticed her scent had changed to worry for some reason. "Kagome-san, get away from that youkai!" Ojii-san yelled as he ran forth and, planted several ofuda's on Kouga's head, tail, armor, and, legs..well actually anywhere visible to him. "No Ojii-san this is Kouga-kun, he's a good youkai!" Kagome explained as Kouga was trying to mumble a few incoherent curses had it not been for the ofuda's jammed in his mouth as well. "Where's InuYasha? dear child?" Ojii-san questioned Kagome and, this gave Kouga the ability to burst through the paper that was binding him from speaking. "You mean Inu-Koro?! the jerk who tried to kill me and Kagome?!" He seethed out in a growl. "He what?!" Ojii-san yelled with rage then, embraced his granddaughter where she couldn't breathe. "Ojii-san..?" Kagome questioned from his shrine haori. "Hai, Kagome-san?" He answered in return with another question. "Ojii-san I can't breathe and, you smell like sake'!" Kagome yelled which in turn caused her grandfather to release her into the arms of the caring Ookami-youkai prince where he fanned her until she could move again. "Were you trying to get your own grandaughter drunk off your sake' fumes old man?!" Kouga yelled as he protectively held Kagome in his arms. "Iie..I wasn't." Ojji-san**

**replied and gestured towards the house which Kouga helped Kagome walk to.**

**"Goodness me!" Okaa-san exclaimed as she embraced her daughter tightly who was sitting in Kouga's arms. "Kagome are you okay?!" She enquired Kagome as she felt of her head. "She's okay.. if you count trying to drown your granddaughter in your scent of sake' okay.." Kouga said while staring at the strange woman who was touching "His Kagome" .**

**"And who are you?" Okaa-san asked upon seeing Kouga in the doorway to her home.**

**"Could it be your one of Inu-kun's friend's?" Okaa-san asked with a smile then, saw Kouga's tail which moving back and forth in a gentle motion because he was happy to be near Kagome.**

**"And you have a tail!" She continued as she ran over and, started to pet Kouga's said tail. **

**"Kagome!" Kouga yelled and, clung to the Mirai miko as he was being inspected. **

**"Make her stop!" He continued while hiding behind the couch from Okaa-san. Kagome herself was in a mad fit of giggles. "Oh yeah! wait until you meet my parents they'll love you too!" **

**Kouga said in response to Kagome's giggling. "Sorry Kouga-kun.." Kagome said with an apologetic look in her eyes as well as on her lovely features. "Okaa-san.. stop pestering Kouga-kun." Kagome said trying to hide a giggle. "Okay dear..but Souta will be home soon."**

**"Oh no.." Kagome said with another exasperated sigh as she sat down onto the couch. **

**"Kouga-kun I'm so sorry..you have to meet my little brother." Kagome said with a sigh.**

**"Is he as bad them?" Kouga said gesturing with his thumb to Ojii-san and Okaa-san who were keeping their distance between Kagome and her "Boyfriend" . "Worse.." Kagome said with all honesty as she slumped back against the couch cushion. "I'm home!" An all too familiar voice called throughout the house as it rang. "That him?" Kouga asked while looking at Kagome.**

**"Yep." Kagome answered in return. "Let's get this over with.." Kouga said and, walked to Souta who had just entered the living room. "Hi kid." Kouga said plainly. "Oh hey!" Souta said practically with stars in his eyes. "InuYasha you changed your outfit.." Souta said with an **

**innocent blink. "I'm not InuYasha, I'm Kouga." Kouga said wagging his tail in response. "Oh wow!" Souta yelled out as he saw the tail. "You have a tail!" And with that said he grabbed Kouga's tail to see if it was real. "So cool it's real!" Souta exclaimed then, ran to the couch to sit next to Kagome to ask Kagome about her new "Boyfriend" . "Hey Kagome, this guy is alot cooler than InuYasha!" He said as Kouga sat next to Kagome wearing his trademark smirk.**

**"What kinda youkai is he?!!" Souta said while looking at Kouga with admiration gleaming in his eyes. "I'm an Ookami-youkai." Kouga said with a proud grin of his heritage.**

**"Oh wow!" Souta said then, asked several more questions more before heading upstairs to do his homework. "Kawaii chibi.." Kouga said with a yawn, having been tired out from having answered all of his questions. "Heh, Kagome-chan you actually didn't know that an Ookami-youkai's mortal enemy was the Tora-youkai?" Kouga asked Kagome with a smile.**

**"Umm..no I didn't." Kagome said while wearing a light blush. "Awww soo kawaii!" Okaa-san**

**said upon noticing this. "I could learn to accept you into the family m'boy." Ojji-san said with a**

**warm smile towards Kouga. "I already accept him! I want lots of grandchildren!" With this said**

**from Okaa-san Kagome blushed the darkest shade of red and, Kouga grinned. "I'm glad to be accepted, my pack accepts you too." Kouga said with a smile.**

**Later That Night..**

**"Kagome! dinner!" Okaa-san called from down the foot of the stairs as Kouga was pacing around Kagome's room in an inspecting manner. "Kagome, you have so much more interesting things in your den than our pack does." He said while admiring Kagome's alarm clock which went off as he touched it with the tip of his finger. "Ahh! youkai!" Kouga yelled while grabbing it with his right hand and, practically flinging it out the window, where a very surprised calico inspected it it with it's paw and mewled at it in curiousity. **

**"So Kouga-kun, what do you do in the Sengoku-Jidai?" Okaa-san asked him with a smile as Kouga was staring at the fork and, trying to figure out whether or not it was a weapon or a tool to eat with of this era. "Hmm?" He replied in a light gruff voice hardly looking up at all. "You ask something?" Kouga continued with a blink then, went back to staring at the fork as if it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.**

**"I asked what do you do in the Sengoku-Jidai?" She asked again wearing the same bright smile. "I'm the Ookami-youkai youkouzoru leader, why do you ask?" Kouga asked with a proud smirk while he looked over at Kagome who was smiling at the pleasentries of the conversation. **

**"My what a strong husband you'll make for Kagome." Okaa-san said with a smile which caused Kagome to blush a light pink. "Mmhmm, much better than Inu-koro anyways." Kouga agreed with her fullheartedly. Kagome's Ojii-san however wasn't so sure of having his only granddaughter married off to an Ookami-youkai, royalty in his pack or not. He didn't speak his disapproval however, he wasn't foolish.**

**"Kouga you can call me Okaa-san." Okaa-san said with a bright smile. "Okay." He looked back at his future mother in-law with a smile of equal brightness.**

**"However if you plan to live here with Kagome anytime soon you'll have to buy some clothes of this time." Okaa-san said with a smile. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Kouga asked with an innocent blink of confusion. "Nothing, I find them perfectly fine it's just that other people of this era may not be as open-minded." She said yet again with a smile. "It also means Kagome can show you around town tomorrow." Hearing this Kouga brightened and, looked at Kagome who smiled and began to eat. Kouga seeing Kagome using the fork for what it was used for quickly began to ravage his food of steak, potatoes, and corn, veering from the vegtables for last being of canine heritage and all.**

**The Sengoku-Jidai With A Certain Inu-Hanyou..**

**Awakening in the water of a nearby lake, InuYasha sat up and, looked around to find he was alone. Kagome wasn't by his side and, all because of the mangey Ookami-youkai he despised. Whom he had saw her kissing lovingly. It tore him inside, awoke a sorrow and a rage all at the same time.**

**He wished he could take back how he went to his youkai form and, attacked Kouga and, even his dearest Kagome.. He was lost in his thoughts until noon rolled around, that's when Kikyou's shinidamachuu showed up along with her among them, soaring in the sky like some celestial goddess that shouldn't be. Something so fragile that if touched it would ruin or break at the slightest touch.**

**"InuYasha." Kikyou said as she approached him with tears in her chocolate eyes that matched those of Kagome's so much. "InuYasha..your alive.." Kikyou said as she brought him into a deep embrace to her heart which he did not jump away from. **

**"K-Kikyou..I missed you.." He said as he stared into her eyes which were sorrowful as was his soul. "Kikyou I need you by my side." InuYasha declared as he rested his head upon her crown of raven hair which was also oh so like Kagome's. "InuYasha I have come to tell you something.." Kikyou began but was cut off by InuYasha's lips brushing against her own, her chocolate orbs wides, slowly closed as she returned the kiss she had longed to give him whilst she had been alive. "What is it Kikyou?" InuYasha questioned Kikyou after pulling away from her, a warm loving look in his eyes.**

**"InuYasha, that was our last kiss.." Kikyou said and, got to her feet as the shinimadachuu carried her over to a tree where she sat perched upon a branch elegantly. "K-K-Kikyou I don't understand.." InuYasha called out while looking at the beautiful miko who was waiting for the inevitable. "InuYasha, we have loved..I have loved you..since I laid my eyes upon you." Kikyou said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "But I will be going to hell tonight, it is agreed by the gods themselves that I can't coexist with the mirai miko..or as you call her Kagome." Kikyou continued and, turned to look to see InuYasha punching his fist into a tree roughly. "InuYasha I am sorry..onegai understand.." She continued after the retreating form of the inu-hanyou was now shedding tears of his own, tears of awakening sorrow.**

**"I refuse to tell him. Tell him that I have a second chance at life as an angel.." Kikyou cried out as the tenshi's enveloped her in a radiant light and, she fell from the tree with a scream.**

**"Kikyou!" InuYasha heard the scream and, came running to see Kikyou lying upon the ground. Taking her up in his arms, he warmly embraced as he had in her sham body as he had for her in the past as he wished to do now..**

**::Dodges Inu/Kik fans projectiles:: She's not dead! She's not dead! She's not dead!**

**Phew! Anyways I'm ending off there.. hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Kagome and Kouga at the mall! Miroku takes Sango to the hotspring, can he resist temptation not to peek? we thought not.. lol InuYasha and Kikyou are finally reunited and, a life is started anew.**

**Sayounara, Sango no Kawaii Tai-jiya**


	6. Authoress's Apology to readers

The following is an authors note..

I have been so busy with things.. lately I was sent off in November to a detention center.. (Won't go into that.. u.u I am kinda of a badgirl) I got sick..

I had some deaths, and became engrossed in RP on Yahoo which I found enticingly remarkable brought me musings for my stories which I will now continue. I am sorry.

Jakotsu: Cut the poor girl some slack.

Bankotsu: She needs it.

San-chan: Onegai? (puppy eyes) by the way I am working on an InuYasha-Fruits Basket like UV fic for you Furuba lovers! I am also writing chapters for my fics while we speak? type?


	7. Steamy Times At the Hotsprings

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything related to it, I do however own the fanficcie idea. Enjoy Mir/San fan's this chapter is for those of you! **

**A Wolf's Love:**

**Chapter 6**

**Steamy Times At the Hotspring, Who Does He Think He Is?**

Sango stood getting undressed behind the tree, the audacity of it all as it replayed through her mind over and over again. 'How did I get myself into this?' Sango thought to herself silently, while sitting her clothes on a branch nearby. 'Sure he promised not to peek.. but this is Houshi-sama were talking about!' She mentally screamed through her mind while holding up a fist. Letting out a sigh she walked to the steaming water, and delved into it's depths until she was covered up to the mid-section of her chest. 'Let me run this through this my mind again..' Sango thought silently to herself while looking at a stray leaf that was floating past her in the hotspring.

**Earlier:**

**"**Aye, Sango my child there is a hotspring nearby that would do wonders for your ankle and fatigue as well." Kaede said while wrapping Sango's ankle up with a cloth lightly enough, yet tight enough so it would heal. "That's kind of you to offer Kaede-sama, but I'm fine really." Sango said with a touch of unsurity in her tone of voice. "Nonsense, Sango a hotspring would do you some good."The lecherous Houshi-sama said while rubbing the back of her leg. "Keep your hands to yourself, hentai!" Sango screamed while landing a sharp slap to Miroku's face causing him to slide to the floor with a sigh. "Oh Sango Sango.. why must you torment me so?" He asked her while looking at her with his fell-proof violet orbs, which caused her to blush slightly and look away. 'He always does this!' Sango screamed mentally. 'He's like a puppy.. once he's done something wrong.. he gives you those gorgeous vilolet orbs.."The lecherous Houshi-sama said while rubbing the back of her leg. "Keep your hands to yourself, hentai!" Sango screamed while landing a sharp slap to Miroku's face causing him to slide to the floor with a sigh. "Oh Sango Sango.. why must you torment me so?" He asked exasperately while looking her eyes of caramel with his own. "Torment you?" Sango asked while clenching a fist inside her kimono's sleeve. "I'm the one whose being tormented!" She continued while landing a fist to the back of his head. He only responded with a smile and a sigh. "I suppose you're right Sango-chan."

'What is this,' Sango thought while looking away with a blush to the wall. 'He's not supposed to agree with me..' Being broken out of her thoughts the Taijiya saw a Houshi-sama lifting her up. "Well, Sango-chan shall we be off to the healing springs, then?" He said with a smile without the slightest bit of lecherous touch to it. "I-I suppose." Sango stuttered slightly with a light blush on the apples of her cheeks as a result of his lifting her up so suddenly. "Okay then. Kaede-sama, we shall be off." Miroku said with a smile and began to walk off in the directions she had given him earlier with a smile on his face, unaware of a blushing Sango in his arms at the moment. 'He's holding me a like bride..' Sango thought while holding her hands to her face turning an even redder tint at the mental word 'bride'. Sango noticed villagers looking to them and snickering lightly as they would look away. 'They don't think!' She blushed even harder at the thought. 'No they couldn't..' She sighed and noticed a curious Miroku looking down on her. "Something wrong Sango-chan?" He asked with a smile that was warm. "N-no nothing's wrong." She lied. "Okay then.." Miroku retaliated in response while looking ahead only to come to a clearing with several bellflowers. "For you, Sango-chan." He said while picking one and setting her down on the ground. 'He's giving me a flower?' She thought with a blush and accepted it and looked away to see the hotspring. "Houshi-sama.. the spring is over there." She said while turning her head back towards him after managing to diminish her blush. Standing she walked over to the spring and looked at the whisps of steam rising from the waters surface. "I can take it from here.." Sango said with a slight smile as well as a hint of warning in her voice. He only merely nodded and allowed her to continue stepping back farther into the clearing so he wouldn't anger her.

Releasing her auburn locks that were held at the back of her lower back by a single ribbon that when she was in her village had symbolized her virginity as the colour white had done with other young women, she let it fall to the ground in a neat twirl in the air. Next came her kimono, of pink, green, and white, it landed to the ground in a neat pile on the ground near her ribbon of pure white snow. After came the Taiji-catsuit which she undid with calm fingers at the embroidery that was held by a single youkai's fang. Stepping into the water, she held but one flaw on her body and that was where when the spider-youkai had manipulated her little brother Kohaku, he had slashed her in the back with his kusari-gama. It left a deep wound that went almost to her supple backside that the Houshi loved so much to carress. Settling into the water, it only lay up to her breasts. 'Outouto-kun..' She thought while splashing water upon her neck and shoulders as she felt the swelling around her ankle dissapear. 'Will we ever free you from Naraku's control?' Sango went on to muse while closing her eyes, her lids covered by a magenta eyeshadow.

Miroku sighed and looked around the clearing, she had told him she could take it from there. That was a hidden threat in her voice. As always when she and Kagome-sama would take a bath. "Oh Sango-chan.." The Houshi sighed as closed his eyes only to feel something on his head. "Hmm?" Miroku asked aloud while pointing his violet orbs upwards. "A monkey?" He asked upon seeing what it was. "Eek eek." The monkey said while holding out it's palm which held a shard. "A fragment of the jewel?" Miroku asked the monkey. The monkey nodded then, dashed off in the direction of the hotsprings. "Wait up you fleabitten primate!" Miroku said while grabbing his shukajou and taking off in pursuit of the monkey only to arrive at the hotspring to see a very naked Sango. 'A gift from Bhudda.' Miroku mused and held up a hand to pray his thanks with a lecherous smirk. "Hmm?" Sango enquired to no one exactly until she saw the lecherous monk standing there looking straight at her with that stupid lecherous grin on his face. 'I knew he would pull something!' She mentally screamed and began to search for a rock at the bottom of the hotspring. "So you couldn't resist peeking hmm!" Sango said while reeling back her right arm which enclosed a rock in the palm and hand. "Baka no Houshi-sama!" She screamed and let loose the rock and watched it hit Miroku in the head. "Sango-chan! No you don't understand! There was this monkey with a shard!" Miroku said before collapsing into the spring. "What monkey! What shard!" She screamed while rushing over to Miroku with another rock in hand only to see him bleeding at his right temple. "Oh! Houshi-sama!" Sango said and looked down. "It's okay Sango-chan.." Miroku said while smirking a oh-so lecherous smirk. 'What's he smirking about?' Sango thought, then realized. "Oh my god!" She screamed then ducked down into the water, she had been standing over him and he seen everything..including her lower frontal regions. Sango rushed out and got dressed not caring if Miroku was still there or not. "Who does he think he is?" She hissed under her breath.

"Nice to see you both getting along so well." A flea said while hopping off of a monkey that had been sitting on Miroku's head. 'Myouga?' Sango thought while looking back to see a flea-youkai in a haori in hakamas. "So Houshi-sama wasn't lying." She whispered lightly kneeling down on the ground. "Of course not." Myouga said while crossing his six arms. "Here Sango-chan.." A certain Houshi was holding out a shard to a Taijiya with a silly smile on his face. "Houshi-sama I'm sorry.." Sango said and looked down to the ground before embracing Miroku into a hug. Taking advantage of the moment Miroku's hand wandered about the lower backside of the Taijiya, earning a smack that surely echoed throughtout the forest. "Hentai!" Sango screamed. "Sango-chan you wound me.." Miroku said with a sigh while holding his pulsing and red hand-printed cheek. 'Still.. who does he think he is? Ruining a moment like that?' Sango thought with a slight smile while looking to the fading sunset in the horizon.

**I am so glad I still have fans of this story ;-; I'm sorry I haven't updated. This chapter was dedicated to Mir/San fan's **

**Read and Review if you still like me ;-;**

**Next Chapter: Pizza, The Only Thing I Desire Is Freedom, Aishiimarou's First Strike.**


	8. Note to Readers From Author

Note to my readers.

Sorry I haven't updated in almost like two years, thanks to things that got me down and people telling me I couldn't write, I had almost given up completely, but after this, it's my goal and my dream and I will and I sincerely promise this, to return with a vengenance and finish my stories each with 25 chapters each or more n.n

You can look forward to new InuYasha fanfiction along with revised Ranma 1/2 stories I have had in storage on plain notebook paper for a few years now. So I wish the best to you, yours sincerely, Suki.


End file.
